With the development of technologies of information communication and semiconductors, portable electronic devices are widely used. In the electronic devices driven by a battery, the effective management of electric power consumption is a crucial issue.
Recently, the technology of dynamic voltage frequency scaling, by which the applied voltage and the driving frequency may be controlled according to an operation environment to thereby minimize electric power consumption, has been suggested.